Principal Celestia
|hair = |skin = |race = Human Alicorn (in Equestria)|voice = Nicole Oliver}}Principal Celestia is the principal of Canterlot High and one of the main supporting characters in Equestria Girls. Principal Celestia is the elder sister of Luna (who's the vice principal at the same school) and also the adoptive aunt of Dean Cadance (who worked at Crystal Prep Academy). Depictions in Equestria Girls Principal Celestia made her first appearance in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. When Princess Twilight Sparkle travel to the human world by a portal from Equestria, she goes to her office when she learns where her crown is. Principal Celestia tells her that the only way to get the crown is to be voted Princess of the Fall Formal and lets her sign up. At the Fall Formal, she announces Twilight as the winner. She later commends Twilight for her role in defeating Sunset Shimmer. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks .]] In the sequel, Principal Celestia is seen walking into the gymnasium with Vice Principal Luna to check on the students who are making signs and posters for the Mane Event, a musical showcase being put on in Canterlot High to help raise money for after school programs. After she states her hope that it will be as exciting as the Fall Formal, the other students begin to look menacingly at Sunset Shimmer, in remembrance of what happened then. The Rainbooms try to warn Celestia and Luna about the Dazzlings, but they are already hypnotized by the sirens' song. The principals later serve as the judges for the Battle of the Bands. Following Snips and Snails' rap song, Celestia tells them not to drop the microphones. After the semifinals, the Dazzlings hypnotize them and coerce their decision in favor of the Rainbooms instead of Trixie and the Illusions. Music to My Ears Principal Celestia appears in the animated short Music to My Ears where she stops DJ Pon-3, who is walking through the school listening to dubstep on her headphones. Celestia confiscates the headphones and gestures for her to get to class. Depictions in Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In this film, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna attempt to raise team spirit with the Canterlot High School pep rally before the Friendship Games take place, but are unsuccessful, until Rainbow Dash sings an uplifting song and ponies up. Later, she gives Principal Cinch, the headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy, a tour of CHS, but then sees a girl who looks like Twilight Sparkle. She is confused when Cinch refers to this Twilight as her student, making her assume that she is Twilight's twin sister. Pinkie Pie attempts to explain that she is the Twilight from the human world, but this only makes Celestia even more confused. She judges the games with Luna, Cinch and Dean Cadance. When Cinch begins to notice magic during the games, she attempts to play dumb and end the games in a tie but does not succeed. Afterwards she consoles Sunset Shimmer after she feels bad about failing to keep magic out of the games. After the events regarding Midnight Sparkle, and knowing full well that if Cinch went to the school board about this they would see her as insane and unable to continue her duties as Crystal Prep's principal, she declares both schools winners. Later, she asks Sunset and her friends to help make Twilight feel welcome at their school since she is transferring there. Personality Principal Celestia is very kind, patient and understanding adult. She wishes for her students to relax and be themselves around her and despite her status, she is also sometimes somewhat mischievous. In Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games, both she and Luna are seen to also accept that there's magic in Canterlot High after Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight brought it from Equestria.Upon the first 2 films, she becomes a pawn in the villain's schemes, as she is hypnotized by Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings. In her role in the 3rd film, she is a victim for Principal Cinch's abuse, but manages to receive the upper hand against her in the end. Merchandise So far only two dolls of Principal Celestia was released in the franchise. The first in a "Doll and Pony" set with the pony version of herself, and another in a Wal-Mart exclusive "Through the Mirror" single. Quotes : "Please do not drop the microphones." : "I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister." : "Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings." See also * Princess Celestia, her pony counterpart. * Princess Celestia in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery :Principal Celestia image gallery Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Teacher